When Obligation Becomes Love
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: To keep Loki from being tortured, Jane is forced to marry Loki. But as they get to know each other, they start to fall in love with each other. Lokane fic that also has Thor and Sif in it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor or any other character in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 1

Even though Thor and Jane were no longer in a romantic relationship, he still kept his promise to her about letting her visit was very important event because this was the first time that a mortal had come to Asgard and it was also the wedding between Thor and Sif. When Jane arrived on the newly rebuilt Bifrost, she was greeted by Thor, his parents, and Sif. Thor's brother, Loki was absent and when she asked Thor about this all he told was that he was being punnished for what he did when he tried to take over Earth or Midgard as the people of Asgard called it.

Once Jane had changed out of her normal clothes and was put in a dark green gown that was trimmed in gold and had a black bodice. As a guest of honor Jane had a good view of the wedding ceremony. She smiled as she watched the couple exchange their vows and could only feel joy for them.

When the ceremony was over Jane decided to walk through the hallways of the royal palace instead of staying at the feast that was held in spite of the fact that many men had asked her to dance with them. For some reason Jane had never really been that comfterable with being at big social events like that. The quiet moment in the hallway was broken by the sound of a pain filled scream. Someone is hurt, thought Jane as she ran towards the sound of the scream.  
The sounds of the scream led her to a large wooden door. When she placed her hand on the door she was quite surprised when it opened. There was a spiraling staircase that led down and was lit by a set of torches. As she walked down the stairs, she placed one of her hands on the wall just case she slipped to keep herself from falling.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs she felt tears start to fall at what she saw. Loki was chained between two columns and was forced into a kneeling position. Hanging over Loki was a giant serpent. There were scars on his shoulders, chest, and back. There were also a few bald spots on his head that also bore scars. Just then a drop of poison that was hanging from one of the fangs of the serpent fell on Loki which caused him to scream in pain. Whenever a drop of poison dropped on his head it burned away a small patch of his hair.

In spite of all that Loki did to Earth, she didn't believe that he had to go through this. She then started to look through items that was left on the ground until she found a metal bowl. She then took the bowl and placed it between Loki and the serpent. When a drop of poison fell into the bowl, Loki looked up at her. Since Loki had kept his face bent towards the ground there weren't any scars there. "I am sure that Thor had told you that I had threatend you, why are you helping me," asked Loki who was very confused at the fact that Jane was helping him.

"No matter what you did, you don't deserve this," said Jane.

"I agree, but there was nothing I could do to stop this," said Odin as he walked down the stairs. When Jane had met Odin she liked him, but now that she saw that he was letting his own son go through this she didn't know what to think about him.

"You are his father and the King of Asgard, you can stop this," said Jane as another drop of venom hit the bowl.

"I didn't choose this for him, the council did since they believed that I would be too easy on him and I made a vow that I wouldn't try to change his punnishment. Now the only way that this can end for Loki is for a woman to come foreward and agree to marry him, but so far no woman has come foreward," said Odin.

"Does this woman have to be from Asgard," asked Jane.

"No," said Odin.

"Then I will marry him," said Jane, even though Jane didn't have any romantic feelings about Loki, she had started to care about him in the short time she knew him.

"Jane, you don't have to do this," said Loki softly.

"Yes, I do, torture is wrong," said Jane with conviction in her voice.

Odin then called for some guards and unchained Loki. "Take him to his room, his fiance will join him soon," said Odin. When Loki and the guards were gone, Odin turned his attention to Jane.

"Are you sure that you want to do this," asked Odin.

"Yes," said Jane.

"You must know that Loki is an heir of Jotunheim so instead of becoming an Asgardian like you would have if you were going to marry Thor, you would have to become a Frost Giant like him. Also once you are married to him, you can't leave him for any reason because marriages in both Asgard and Jotunheim are for life," said Odin.

"If I back out of this now, will Loki go back to this," asked Jane as she pointed at the serpent.

"Sadly yes," said Odin.

"Then I will marry him, becoming a Frost Giant and being stuck in a marriage with Loki would be a small sacrifice compared to keeping Loki out of this," said Jane.

Odin then took Jane's hand and led her out of the dungeon. "You will be turned into a Frost Giant tomorrow, right now you should go to Loki and help him clean and bandage his wounds.

* * *

Once Loki was left in his room, he just lay on his bed expecting to be taken back to the dungeon because Jane had come back to her senses. There is nothing between us, so why is she doing this for me, thought Loki. Just then he heard someone knock on the door. It must be Jane telling me that she had come to her senses, thought Loki. "Come in," said Loki.

It was Jane, but she was also followed by a servant that had a tray that had bandages, healing salve, shears, a razor, a bowl of water, soap, and a wash rag.

"I am going to have to shave off the rest of your hair, but your father said that it will be replaced soon like it had been with Sif, whatever that means," said Jane. The servent the left the tray on Loki's bed and left the couple alone. Loki guessed that Odin was having someone go to the kingdom of the dwarves to have a wig created for Loki out of the dark threads that were created by the dwarves like what had been done with Sif and he found himself thankful that his hair was naturally black.

"Why are you doing this," asked Loki as he sat up.

"All my life I had been taught that torture was wrong and when I saw you going through that, I had to find a way to stop it," said Jane as she picked up the shears and cut his hair very short.

"I am sure that exceptions can be made for psycho princes that try to take over Earth," said Loki while he picked up one of the clumps of hair the fell on the bed. When the strands of hair started to break, he guessed that the venom had caused his hair to become brittle.

"Not even then," said Jane, when she was done she put down the shears. She then picked up the razor and started to gentley run it over his scalp. Loki was pleased to notice that she was good at avoiding the scars on his head.

"But you will be forced to become a monster like me," said Loki as he quickly turned around and turned into his Frost Giant form so Jane could see what he really looked like.

"Don't make sudden movements like that, I could have cut you. Besides your real form doesn't look that bad," said Jane with a smile. Loki then went back to his Asgardian form and let her finish shaving his head.

"I thought that Thor was courting you," said Loki while Jane was cleaning his wounds.

"How long have you been chained up like that. I am no longer in a romantic relationship with Thor, in fact the reason I am here is because I am a guest of honor in Thor's wedding to Sif," said Jane who had finnished cleaning the scars and picked up the jar of salve. Loki then let out a soft content sigh when Jane started to rub the salve on the scars on his head.

"Am I doing alright," asked Jane as her hands moved down to his shoulders and back.

"Yes, it feels very good," said Loki with a smile.

"I know that our relationship isn't based on romance, but in the short time I had known I had grown to care for you and I can tell that you are no longer the man I saw on the TV footage that tried to take over Earth," said Jane while Loki turned to face her so she could put the salve on his chest. When she was done, Jane wrapped the salve covered wounds and scars in bandages.

"Do you want me to sleep in here or do you want me to get another room," asked Jane.

"Please stay with me," said Loki softly. He knew that it made him seem like a coward, but he didn't want to sleep alone that night. When he lay in the bed, he smiled when Jane placed her arms around him in a protective embrace so he was able to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 2

The next morning Odin found himself waiting for Jane in his throne room. Sitting by the throne was the potion that would be used to turn Jane into a Frost Giant and a box that was covered in dwarf designs which was meant for Loki. While Odin wouldn't blame Jane for backing out of the deal that she made with him, he hoped that she would stand by her convictions because he didn't want to send Loki back to the torture he had been going through for the last few months. The King of Asgard sighed knowing why the council had chosen to say that if a woman would come forward and marry him, it was believed that no woman would willingly become a monster for a man like Loki and the council most likely wanted to add to Loki's torture by giving him false hope.

But when Odin looked up he saw Jane walking in the throne room who was wearing the Midgardian clothes she had come to Asgard instead of the gown she wore to the wedding. "So how does this transformation work? Will I keep my height and will I be able to go back into a more human form like you told me Loki was able to," asked Jane.

"This potion will turn you into a Frost Giant. We used the same formula of the potion that was used to make us immortal that is made out of the golden apples of Idunn, but Jotun blood was added to turn you into a Frost Giant instead of a Frost Giant. Also yes you will be able to keep your short height and like Loki you will be able to take on a more human form," said Odin. He flinched a little thinking about the fact that he was able to get the blood from the floor of the dungeon where Loki had spent the last few months in. "Are you sure that you want to do this," asked Odin as he held out the goblet to her.

"Yes," said Jane as she took the goblet from him and held it up to her lips.

Before Jane could take her drink, Loki burst into the throne room. He was still dressed in the tattered pants that he was dressed in while he was being tortured and some of his bandages were starting to fall off of him. "Jane, you don't have to do this, I would rather go back to that torture than have you turn into a monster," said Loki as he looked down in shame.

"Yes, I do have to do this," said Jane before she drank the potion.

* * *

When Loki woke up he found that Jane was no longer in bed with him. He instantly knew that Jane was most likely with Odin going through the transformation, since Loki would one day become King of Jotunheim, whoever her married had to be a Frost Giant so his children would be able to inherit the throne from him someday. I have to stop this, thought Loki as he stumbled out of the bed. While he cared about Jane and worried about what she would have to go through as his wife, he also thought about the fact that Thor would kick his ass if he let Jane go through with this. While the people of Asgard were forced to accept Loki, he didn't know if they would do the same for Loki which would be something that would anger both Thor and Loki.

While he had a hard time walking down the hallways of the palace because he spent so many months forced to kneel, he finally made it to the throne room. He found Jane with a goblet in her hands with what was most likely going to change her while Odin watched. Even though he tried to stop her, Jane quickly drank the potion in one gulp.

Jane let out a small cry of pain as she fell to the ground. Loki slowly walked over to her and took her in his arms. Her skin became a shade of pale blue along with the strange markings every Frost Giant bore. Since Loki's arm brushed against some of Jane's bare skin, he could feel himself changing along with her. Instead of becoming black, Jane's hair became a darker shade of brown and when she opened her eyes, they were now blood red and the nails on her fingers were black. When she slowly opened her mouth to let out a soft sigh at the fact the pain most likely ended, she saw that some of her teeth became fangs.

As Loki was looking at Jane he found himself thinking that she looked quite beautiful. I never thought I would see the day when I thought that any Frost Giant would be beautiful, thought Loki. Before he knew what he was doing, Loki leaned forward and kissed Jane on the lips. Instead of pushing him away, Jane started to return the kiss.

"What the hell is going on here," shouted Thor. Loki quickly pulled away and saw that Thor was standing in the doorway with a very shocked look on his face.

"Brother, I can explain," said Loki who was wondering how he was going to explain why he was no longer in chains along with the fact that he was now kissing Jane while they both looked like Frost Giants and he was shirtless.

* * *

After Loki told Thor that he would explain what was going on, he told Jane to go back to their room and wait for him. Since she had heard that Thor could have quite a temper when he was angry, Jane decided that now was a good time to leave. As she looked around the hallways, she noticed that the people there were giving her some very strange looks. Why are they looking at me like that, thought Jane.

When Jane opened the door to her room and walked in she was able to see why she was getting so many people staring at her when she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was still in her Frost Giant form. I guess I would be more of a Frost Midget, thought Jane as she looked at the blue skin on her hands. How am I supposed to get back to my human form, thought Jane as she crossed her arms over her chest. While she didn't see what the big deal was about being a Frost Giant, she didn't like the way that the people of Asgard were looking at her.

Just then Loki walked into the room while he was pulling off his bandages. Jane was pleased to see that he no longer had any scars on his body, but at the same time he seemed to have gained a black eye. He was also back in his more human form and instead of being bald, he had short black hair that was about a couple inches long. "Thor punched me because he thought I was taking advantage of you, I think that he would have tried to kill me if father didn't explain what was going on," said Loki as he pointed at the black eye.

"I'm sorry about that," said Jane.

"You can't blame him for acting that way, he thought I was forcing you to do this," said Loki who couldn't hide a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He was still overreacting, but at least your scars are gone and your hair is back, but how is it possible that your hair is back so soon," asked Jane.

"Father had the dwarves make a wig from this substance called dark threads that looks and feels like actual human hair, then when it is placed on my head it attaches to my scalp and will grow out like actual hair. I am quite sure that the dwarves didn't know what this wig was going to be used for since they hate me and wouldn't want to do anything to help me," said Loki as he pulled on some of his hair to show that it was rooted into his scalp. Jane wondered what Loki did to make the dwarves despise him that much.

"How were you able to get out of Jotun or Frost Giant form," asked Jane as she pointed at his pale ivory skin.

"Just close your eyes and think about your human form, I am sure that it will come to you," said Loki as he sank onto the bed. Jane then did Loki told her to do and when she opened her eyes she was able to see that she now looked like how she looked before she drank the potion. Jane smiled and gave a little content smile at the fact that it didn't hurt like it did when she first transformed.

Loki then reached over and took Jane's hand, leaving her to wonder why Loki was doing this. "At least neither of us will start to transform while we are touching, not that it would really be a bad thing for you since you always seem to be pretty," said Loki with a weak smile.

"Is that why you gave me that kiss," said Jane as she returned the smile.

"I guess and it probably helped that you are the first person outside of my family that actually cared about me," said Loki as he lay down. He seemed to be tired again which must have been caused by going around the palace while he hadn't regained his full health. As Jane lay down next to Loki and placed her head on his shoulder and kept thinking about the kiss her gave her and what it could possibly mean.

* * *

"How could you let Jane do that to herself, you see how the people of Asgard treat Loki even though he is their prince. They will be worse to Jane because she is not their princess," said Thor with a slight edge of anger in his voice.

"Jane made her choice, besides I am sure that Loki will protect her. Besides she will be a Princess of Asgard by marriage, so they can't physically harm her," said Odin.

"I hope that you are right," said Thor. Even though he no longer had any romantic feelings for Jane, he still cared about her and he worried about what Jane would have to go through because of what she became for his brother.


End file.
